Whisperstar's Story
by Pawsteps
Summary: Why he did those things.Why he turned into a heartless monster. The dark tale of Windclan's dead leader to his successor after he has been granted his nine lives. Takes place in the future, after the Last Hope!
1. Prologue

This feeling inside me...it can only be described as one thing.

Pain.

I have just realized it, but this feeling has always been with me, hiding in the shadow of my heart, stalking me my entire life.

It takes all I have to not just TEAR OUT MY HEART.

I see the flashes of my past in my vision. There's mamma, barely giving me a glance, and Fernkit, ignoring me and playing with the other kits. I feel the breath in my lungs escape out of my mouth, stilling my chest. I see Mousestar, staring at me as she spoke my apprentice name. My mentor, Pollenfoot, sniffed when he saw me, his eyes cold when we touched each others shoulder in acknowledgement at my ceremony.

I felt so weak then.

But then i grew strong, and learned that emotions were the thing that were in the way to a cat's journey to power. I was at the peak of my strength.

I've never felt so alone.

Nothing is left in me, I am just a shell. A hollow cat with no feelings except anger and blood lust. That's what i told myself. That was the description of me. I watched the other clans struggle, while mine thrived. Cats thought Mousestar insane when i was announced deputy. I could hear their whispers.

'Him? I hardly thought that Mousestar would believe a failure like him could lead us.'

That was from my mother.

That night was the night i broke down. The night i thought no more. The only way to even tolerate this world was to be cold to it, like Pollenfoot and mamma were to me.

That was how the clans thrived in this harsh wilderness.

Now, as i lay in the reddened grass, a snowy white paw on my neck, and face hardened with loathing and hatred, his eyes burning for the need of revenge, i thought about my past. I thought about this cat, who was about to kill me, and how I should tell him when he received his nine lives about why i was like this. One day, as a endlessly pace the border of Starclan and the Dark Forest, never able to quite fully belong to either, I will tell him.

I will tell him Whisperstar's story.

And that day is today.


	2. Chapter 1

I watched him through the crowd of dead cats. The future leader of my clan.

The one who killed me.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it to lead your clan fearlessly in battle." I head Mousestar say her prayer to him. His eighth life.

I was requested to give him his ninth.

I saw him nod, then look around for the next cat to come up. I took my time weaving through the cats of Starclan. My pelt didn't have glittering stars like they did. Instead I looked as if I were alive.

When I reached him, an audible gasp escaped his lips.

"W-Whisperstar?" He said, eyes wide. I nodded solemnly.

"I am sure your wondering what I'm doing here, because of your ties to my…departure. But I am here to give you your final life." I could see my expression in his eyes. My face looked weary, and my eyes sad.

They looked empty.

I focused my gaze back on the snowy tom. "With this life, I give you love and care. Use this when it seems the world is against you. Use it to keep your clan mates spirits high. And most importantly…"I lowered my eyes

"To make sure they don't end up like me."

I looked up. He was confused at my statement, and the life I chose for him.

"Perhaps it would be best for him to explain." A muddy brown warrior, Woodfur, stepped up. He gave me a pointed look, and I nodded in understanding. I felt the presence of the fallen warriors disappear, leaving just me and the new leader.

I made myself comfortable.

"Now." I began.

"Let's start at when I was still a kit…."

I blinked open my eyes and looked around. I was in a large area, with dry reeds everywhere. I yawned, feeling soft fur underneath my paws. I purred, then jumped up, slightly out of breath at the struggle of supporting my own weight. I prodded my mother with a tiny, frail paw. "Mamma? Can I go outside?" I asked quietly. Brilliant sapphire eye opened, then narrowed.

"No."

Deftly, she turned her head to the other side and went back to sleep.

I felt my ears droop, then heard a rustling at the bright hole to the side of the den. A she-cat half bigger than me, bounced in, her eyes twinkling. She stopped when she reached me. "Oh, your awake? I can't believe it. You were so small, and mamma said you wouldn't make it." She shrugged "Whatever that means."

I twitched my whiskers, "Who are you?" I asked, curious. She scoffed, "You brain fits your size! I'm your sister, rabbithead!" she announced, puffing out her chest.

"O-oh." I looked down. "Why were you outside?"

"Mamma said I shouldn't waste my time waiting for your to wake up and should instead explore the camp." she said proudly. "It's HUGE! Come on! I'll show you where-"

"There will be none of that." Mamma's stern voice said next to us. The kit tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

"Fernkit, I told you before. The strongest cats become the warriors. And who lives here?"

Fernkit sighed. "Warriors." she muttered.

"Exactly. Your brother is too small to go outside. Why, I'll be surprised if he can even be an apprentice in 6 moons." Mamma scoffed, flattening an ear.

I dipped my head low. "I'll stay here mamma." I said. Mamma nodded, "Good. I don't want someone to come complaining to me about tripping under you because they couldn't see you."

Fernkit laughed. "Ya, your really small, Whisperkit!"

I flattened my ears, sparing a glance at mamma. She didn't look at me, instead she was gently shooing Fernkit back outside. "Go see if Moonpelt will teach you any hunting technique's dear." She purred, her back pointedly towards me.

I sighed, flexing my claws.

"Why was your mother like that to you?" The tom asked quietly. I shrugged. "She believed only the strongest could survive. I was very small and thin when I was born, I was lucky to survive." I fixed my emerald gaze on him.

"Let's skip to my apprentice ceremony..."


End file.
